The Senju and Uchiha
by The Super sage
Summary: The Naruto world is pretty easy to change just add a Fem Sasuke , wood style Naruto, some teasing, and a council trying to make the future now and you get a different world. Fem Sasuke and wood style Naruto
1. Prelude

Sup I'm back and this is my second story this is going to be a side project but whichever story people like more I'm going to make my main project. And this is the prelude I'm going to make it the day that they meet and the day after

7 years ago the kyuubi appeared in konoha causing major damage to the village and taking away the fourth hokage and sealing the kyuubi in a baby.

1 month ago the whole uchiha clan was taken out by 1 man the clan was taken away leaving only 1 survivor. Why tell you about both events because today was the day that the biggest victims of both events friendship started.

Naruto uzumaki the future hokage as he calls himself was walking home from the academy. Today was a okay day for him after having to stay 1 hour at school for a prank he pulled (which he was happy about) it was going great till he dropped his ramen now sulking because of it turned to look at the sunset but what he didn't expect to see was Satsuki, the hottest girl at the academy, the strongest of their class, the last remaining uchiha that was loyal to the village, the girl that everyone wanted to be next to. Satsuki Uchia was naruto uzumaki's crush.

He never got the chance to talk to her before everyone would always interrupt, she knew how it felt to be alone like him he wanted to know how she deals with it Gathering up all his courage he walked over to her.

[ original naruto and sasuke prides were too big too talk to each other ] but this wasn't sasuke this was Satsuki.

Naruto wanting to do something cool so he could impress her before going to talk to her was about to jump down the hill that separated them but instead his foot tripped and he came rolling down right next to her.

Couldn't even do a cool entrance he thought, now she definitely was going to make fun of him he lost he one and only chance before saying a word. "Are you okay" Satsuki said. That's not what suppose to happen naruto thought she should be laughing at him but she wasn't.

This time Satsuki poked him "are you okay" she asked again. "I'm fine" naruto said. Still he thought she said be laughing her ass off not asking him if he was fine.

They stayed looking at the sun for a while it was close to sunset. "Thanks" he said to her. She replied with a confused look "for what"."for asking if I was okay most people would start laughing" he finished.

"It wasn't a big deal" she finished

Satsuki point of view

"Your names naruto right" she said "Yup" he replied happily "future hokage you know" She laughed. She looked and show that he's face became sad did he think she was laughing at his dream. "I'm not laughing at you wanting to become hokage" she said and he's face brightened up. Did people think that he's goal was silly. She couldn't laugh at his when she herself didn't even have a goal yet she didn't know what she really wanted to do. "That prank you people today was pretty funny" she said. At lunch time he had to stay in so he put all the books in the closet so when the teacher opened the closet door all the books would fall on him.

"You really think so" he said. "Yeah everyone did," she said. It went back to being quiet for a couple of minutes. During that time she kept wondering why he didn't keep asking her out like most boys at the academy. (If your wondering why 7 year old boys ask her out is because she is the heiress to a rich and famous clan I think their parents would have told them a million times girls don't have any Codie's)

Then she heard it " do you want to go get some ramen"he said. Just like the others always asking her to go on a date with them." Since it's late and I don't want you having to worry about making food, not a date or anything like that" he said. Usually satsuki would tell most guys no but this blonde haired one didn't even think of it as a date, plus he give her more of a interest and a welcoming vibe instead of the vibe most boys give out. "Sure let's go" she said

At ichiraku ramen

"Hey old man" naruto said to the guy sees never seen in her life. "Hi naruto who's your friend there" the old man who's name she didn't know said. "This is satsuki"

He said. "Hello satsuki" he said. "Hi" she responded. She seen a look on the old man when he heard her name she just thought yes I'm that satsuki.

The ramen was actually good, it was her first time tasting ramen sure it would never be good as tomatoes but still it was good enough. During the evening naruto took most of the show talking about his pranking experience they made her laugh and for the first time in a month smile. This naruto wasn't like the others boys, she wasn't sure if he liked her like the others or just wanted a friend. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the only civilians who didn't give her pity they treated her just like they treated naruto. They was just something about naruto that made her want to say yes to everything he said and that's how he ended up walking her home.

They were currently half way towards the uchihas apartment. They've been walking in silence since leaving the ramen shop. She really didn't now why she said yes when he asked to drop her off. When she asked him why he wanted to drop her off he just said ayame told him too and told him something about being a gentleman. She finally reached it. "Thanks" she said "no problem" he responded. "We're friends right" she asked. She saw his face got brighter. "Yeah friends good night" he said before running away. why did this make him so happy she thought Sure it made her happy but could she have also become his first friend. "No we ain't friends" she said to herself, "we're best friends". Maybe with him she could finally find out what her dream was in life.

Naruto point of view

He was happy he finally made a friend he had the biggest smile he's ever had in his whole life. He ran towards his apartment not caring about some of the glares he got from the villagers that were walking home. He was as happy as he thought could be possible she wasn't just his friend he thought she was his best friend and his crush life couldn't get any better.

Next day

Naruto was currently walking to the academy with a smile on his face which didn't go well to the villagers that give him even more glares but he didn't care he would always remember yesterday. As naruto finally made it into the academy to see a group of students around his new friend right next to her was her bag on one of the seats. they probably think that the seats for one of them, he thought to himself. Satsuki spotted naruto and waved him to her after taking the seat all of them looked dumbfounded the dead last was sitting next to the last uchiha the one they been trying to talk to for the longest. Before they could do anything Ko sensei entered the room making everyone go seat somewhere else. The day was boring for him he tried to fall asleep but satsuki told him not to something about the future hokage not suppose to sleep through classes. It was finally lunchtime naruto and satsuki avoider everyone. They spent the rest of the day listening to boring lessons and talking to each other. Yeah naruto thought this was what having a friend felt like what he didn't know was the same thought ran through the same person he was talking to.

Hope you liked this what do you think about how I made satsuki I hope she doesn't seem like a oc. If you have any ideas for this please review about it but the things that are going to stay the same are the naruto and satsuki paring and naruto having wood style going to be introduced next chapter


	2. The discovery

**I was thinking About making this my side project but decided on making this the main you enjoy this and leave any advice about how you think the story should be **

**This chapter will be a short on on how naruto gets wood style and we met some of the other characters. More naruto focused chapter, satsuki all the way at the end of the chapter **

**Jay feathers rules- Thanks for the advice and I also hated Naruto not having wood style and one of them not being the opposite gender. The show would of been better if at the first fight instead of Naruto saying because your my friend he or she said it's because I love you before the attacks clashed.**

**1 year later **

It's been a year since satsuki and Naruto meet there friendship had become known to everyone in the leaf. Naruto still held his crush on satsuki but she still never found out. Naruto and satsuki did everything with each other from trying new food ( to naruto's displeasure at first till he tasted it) to trying new techniques. Thanks to sensei satsuki as he called her ( earning him a blush every time he referred to her as that) everytime during training he was no longer the dead last he was just in the middle. No more about naruto lets talk about satsuki.

Satsuki didn't really change other than talking more, saying a few words to her fans. She hoped her hangout with naruto would make less boys ask her out but they still kept trying no matter how many "I'm hanging out with naruto maybe next time" she told them they kept coming back no matter how many times she wanted to them f**k off naruto said it be mean and she was trying to be less of that so she did it just for him.

Speaking of satsuki our favorite blond was currently worrying about what he should get her for her birthday coming up, his mind kept drawing blanks but he didn't know what to do about. He had a month till July 23 but with the way he's brains been this last week it would probably take him 30 years to think of one thing. Then it hit him the old man, old man hokage must know what to get her. Yup a good plan have the old man tell him what he should get less thinking for the gift and more time to eat ramen. It would be a balanced life after that like all things should be perfectly balanced. He thought to himself

Hiruzen Sarutobi loves the village of konoha but he had to say this year was the happiest he's been in 20 years not only did he's former student dropped the 5 edition of icha icha paradise, naruto uzumaki made a friend someone that was his age too how happy he was when the boy told him that but the fact that the boy he thought of as a grandson finally made a friend with satsuki uchiha. Next thing he heard was a familiar name there was only one person who would call him that.

Naruto's point of view

"Old man"he said

"Yes naruto" the man he called old man said.

"I need to ask you for something" he said

"And what could that be" he asked curiously. Naruto never asked him for things always wanting to face the world head on. But what could be important enough for naruto to ask for something.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some gifts for satsuki birthday , you know since she give me gifts for my birthday" he finished

Hiruzen smiled it was only a matter of time till naruto would also start to read icha icha

"I help you but you must know I won't choose the gifts for you, okay now let's go on a walk"he said

"So tell me naruto what type of things does she like, any favorite foods, favorite clothes you know stuff like that" he said

"Her favorite food is tomato, I've never seen her with anything but shorts and shirts,I know her favorite color is dark blue" he said and kept rambling about more things about satsuki

"Naruto how about you get her a dress or a tree to symbolize something or a necklace"he said

"Yeah something like does would work but the dress wouldn't go never seen her wear one so yeah the last 2 I guess" he said

"Sorry naruto my break is over and I still have paperwork to do, tell me if you have if you found anything good I'll pay. And say hi to your girlfriend for me"he said before leaving

"She's not my girlfriend" he said but the old man was already gone. He sighed.

Naruto after looking around for the day decided maybe tomorrow he would find something.

The next day naruto could be seen looking at all types of trees and flowers. He even went to the library (shiver) to find things about trees. The only good thing he learned was that the first hokage could make trees, and make them grow real fast. He kept looking to find if he could think of something to give tomatoes they grew from bushes and she could always re grow them he was a genius.

At Least that's what he thought 2 weeks ago but apparently tomatoes grow in 2-3 months instead of 2-3 weeks. Who would have known now here he was with no gift and with 2 weeks left before her birthday he was a terrible friend wasn't he as he cried in a Conner to himself he realized something the first could make trees, satsuki can make a fireball out her mouth, then he could make a tomato grow big then.

As he focused his chakra on the bushes in front of him the small tomatoes become 10 fully grown tomatoes right away. But there was also little trees that grew next to them that could only mean one thing. Anyone could have made trees like the first. Easy claps. Why didn't anyone try before to grow trees it was pretty easy. He thought.

With that thought he ran towards the hokage office ready to tell the old man about his discovery then he would tell satsuki. Discovering something like this should automatically give him the hokage's hat. Yeah he thought.

It would take a lot to shock Hiruzen Sarutobi after going through 2 wars nothing really shocks you no more but when naruto uzumaki came into his office telling him that everyone could do what the first did. He even showed him by growing the plant to his left. He really had no words to say.

"Naruto you have a kekkei genkai" he told the boy.

"A kekke- what" he said

"You have the first ability to grow and make trees your name naruto senju of the senju clan" he finished

"I'm apart of a clan now I can tell satsuki about it Yeah"he said

"No your not telling anyone anything yet tomorrow at 9am you we'll meet me here we have a meeting to sit through, then you can tell them." He said

Naruto woke up the next day and heady towards the hokages tower.

"Naruto follow me to the conference room," the assistant said.

"Here please go stand next to the hokage" the assistant finished

"Hokage-sama are you sure he didn't pull a prank on you yesterday," he said with disgust voice in tone. He couldn't believe the kid that everyone hates was a senju he refused to believe it.

"I'm absolutely certain that he is a senju and has wood style naruto will you please so these people you growing this tree" he said while handing him the vase.

Naruto taking the vase sets it down after focusing his chakra to it just like yesterday a tree grow outta of nowhere.

The look on their faces were all looks of shock. Some of The clans heads who believe naruto as a boy and not the fox. We're glad for the kid he would no longer be receiving glares and they would treat him like a prince. They couldn't wait to see how this plays out.

A certain crippled x face man had a look of planning on his face. Yes he thought this would definitely work out well for him.

"Thank you naruto you can now leave." The hokage said.

"Bye old man" naruto said before running off he couldn't wait to till Satsuki that he was a senju and could grow trees. As he was running he finally thought of the perfect gift for satsuki. Yeah he thought that would be awesome.

**Conference room**

"Hokage-sama" Danzo said "I would request me training the boy on the aspects of shinobi while tenzo trains him In using wood style"

"Sorry danzo but the option of training the boy was giving to jiraiya 8 years ago." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama, naruto has been seen talking to and hanging out with satsuki right." A civilian said.

"Yes they are friends," he said.

"I think that putting them on the same team would be beneficial they relationship could blossom into something more, before you put my idea down imagine in 20 years we have their kids running around with the Sharingan and wood style. We would become unstoppable." He finished

If that snake can figure out an immortality Justus then this could be beneficial. He could get more from them then from naruto or satsuki. But if they can have others at an early age then he could shape that one to his soldier earlier than waiting for them to find out their feelings. Now all he needed was to convince hiruzen and his plan would be set.

"I would not want to force the cra on them" hiruzen said

Before he could tell him how stupid that was someone burst through the door.

"Where is he!" a blonde sannin shouted.

"Oh Tsunade it's a pleasure to see you too"the 3rd said

"Where is he" she said again

"I'll get an Anbu to get him" he said.

With naruto

"So your part of the senju clan" satsuki said.

"Yup amazing right"he said

"You know it's a bit ironic we meet at the lake and madara uchiha and hashirama senju meet near a lake." She said

"You know when I saw shikamaru look at the clouds I thought he had no idea how to have fun but it's actually pretty nice".naruto said.

"Naruto you are wanted back at the conference room" the anbu that just appeared said.

"Can satsuki come with us this time"he said

"I see no reason for her not to be there, now let us go" the masked person said.

**Back at the conference room**

Right when naruto walked in the room he was tackled into a hug. By a blonde lady he never seen before.

Wait blonde that's his hair color is she.

"Are you my ka-Chan"he said.

**So tell me, what do you think about this chapter do you like it, please write about an advice you would like to give or something you want to add to the story. Next chapter is gonna warp this part up and start their lives as ninja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys it's Super sage with another chapter of the senju and you have any tips and things you would like to see please comment about it. Hope you enjoy**

"Are you my Kaa-chan."naruto asked.

"I'm sorry naruto but I'm not, my name tsunade and I'm a senju just like you" she said

"Just like me" naruto said. So many thoughts ran through his head there was someone that's part of his family that was alive he didn't know what to say what to do. He hugged her. Their could be someone that picked him up from the academy, someone to tell him before time stories. But what about satsuki. What about her he couldn't just abandoned her like that.

"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked, maybe she could care for both him and satsuki, then they could all have family's. He thought.

Tsunade heart and mind didn't know what to do her mind told her she couldn't stay in the village too much pain, but her heart said she finally had someone again someone that was directly her blood with shizune they could go anywhere shizune was an adult but this was just a little 8 year old she couldn't do that with him too many things might go wrong with him on the road, she couldn't just take him away from his home and go with her, should she take him and go, go back with shizune only or stay with the kid.

Hiruzen seeing what naruto question did to his student decide to break the tension. "Naruto I want you to know that your going to have someone teaching you to control your abilities" he told the boy

"Satsuki did you hear that some guys gonna train me so I could become better than you." He told her excitedly

"yeah right like you can ever become better than me" she scoffed

" I show you just how awesome I gonna become just you wait"he said

"Naruto and satsuki can you please leave the conference room we have a meeting to finish maybe you guys could talk to tsunade about being shinobi"

"Okay later old man" with that all 3 walked out.

"Hiruzen you might not want the two to get together but you must think about the village if we put them in the cra for when they become a ninja we would be the strongest village for many generations." Homura his old teammate( the guy with glasses ) said.

"Sarutobi just think about it if we put the act on them when they become a ninja we could already have at least 1 hybrid of the senju and uchiha the year after." Koharu his other teammate said.

[I just remember the council is only these two and danzo so the guy that talked last time was actually danzo Sorry]

"I want both of them together but I will not force them to do something their uncomfortable with" he said.

"At least put them on the same Genin team when it's time to graduate sarutobi " Danzo said.

" That I will do for sure with this over the meeting is over" he said

With the short time tsunade had hangout with naruto and satsuki it was like they were taking away all the bad memories of this village. With the amount of arguing and talking they did with each you would think their a married couple, which she had told them many times which caused both to blush and look away but she could always she the faint smile they both had. Those two their love for each was incredibly big but their rivalry with each other probably equaled to their love.

With the more time she spent with them the more she wanted to stay. Maybe she should. Looking at naruto always made her think of her grandfather and her little brother. If she could gamble she would gamble that Naruto would become as strong as her grand father and satsuki his only equal.

"Hey baa-chan are you gonna stay with us" naruto asked her.

Tusande looked at the boy maybe she should stay it would help protect him and satsuki better.

"Yes I'm gonna stay with you" she said

His face and satsuki face lit up she realized what they have been wanting a family. And she was the one that could give it to them.

"But first I have to bring my stuff and someone here and make some last minute arrangements I'll be back in about two weeks."

"Baa-chan there's something I'll want to talk to you about." Naruto told her

After walking away from satsuki they talked.

"Satsuki birthday coming up and I was thinking about this thing to get her and since your both girls can you tell me what you think about it."

"Yeah" she said she would definitely like that.

2 weeks later

Satsuki uchihia was currently waiting for the present naruto was about to give her. after not seeing him for the entire yesterday. today she saw him with tsunade and some girl named shizune apparently she was tsunade's student. Naruto walked back in with an orange box in hand.

"Okay here satsuki" he said handing her the box

Opening the box she looked to see a necklace with what looked to be the uchiha and senju clan symbol combined.

"The necklace shows that we'll be together no matter what believe it."he said with a grin.

Satsuki pulled him into a hug, naruto was shocked satsuki never hugged him.

"Thank you" she said. Thank you for showing me what a friend is she thought to herself.

4 years later

It's been 4 years since the day naruto give satsuki her necklace, she was always wearing it. Tsunade has moved in with them to the senju compound which is now the senju and uchiha compound. Naruto had gotten a trainer from the hokage a man by the name of tenzo, he also had wood style, both naruto and satsuki has been trained by tsunade in the arts of medic ninjas. The last 4 years have been the best for naruto and satsuki, but the more time they spent with each other the more they thought do naruto/satsuki do you only see me as a friend.

**And that a warp tell me what you think about this chapter you liked it or not what do you think could have been better. Any advice you have please comment about it.**


	4. Intro to Ninja Life

**I'm back with another chapter hope you guys enjoy this one. If you have any tips or anything you want to see in the story comment about.**

**If your wondering what naruto is wearing his wearing an outfit like boruto but the pants is orange and the jacket is black with orange stripes to the side with the senju sign on the back.**

**Graduation Day**

"Naruto-kun look I've passed" he heard someone

"Me too Naruto-kun aren't you proud of me"a girl said.

He kept hearing more people ask if his proud of them

"Yeah I'm proud of all you guys" he said happily

Causing all of them to giggle. Even since his name became Naruto Uzumaki Senju the girls at the academy fanned over him at first he didn't mind it, but when it got to the extreme he had to say it got pretty annoying. When he asked satsuki what was wrong she just laughed and said welcome to my world.

"Naruto you're up next he heard" satsuki say from behind him

"Wish me luck" he said while running to the other room

As satsuki watched him run away she couldn't help both smile Naruto Senju the way his happiness seemed to spread to whoever talked to him, the way he could always bright up a room or her day always made her smile.

"Okay naruto transform into the hokage" Iruka said as naruto transformed into a perfect replica of the 3rd.

"Now do the replacement" he said to which naruto replaced himself with a pencil

"Now the last one make a clone" he told him.

"Wood style:wood clone Justu" naruto shouted to which 5 wood clones appeared next to him. This is light work he thought.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass"Iruka said

"Oh yeah future hokage naruto takes his first step into becoming a ninja" he said.

While Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness, him and Iruka didn't see the sinister smirk on Mizuki face. Perfect he thought.

After academy

"Hey baa-chan, née-chan look we became shinobi" a happy naruto said to tsunade and shizune

"Good job to both of you" tsunade said to them

"Naruto can you come over here" mizuki said to him

"Okay I'll catch up to you guys later I'll go talk to Mizurki-sensi , later" he said while running off

So aren't you going with your little boyfriend satsuki-chan aren't you guys inseparable" tsunade said in a teasing tone

"We aren't dating" a blushing Satsuki said

"Stop teasing the girl Tsunade-sama, we already know its love in denial" shizune said

"I hate both of you" Satsuki said.

But Tsunade And Shizune just started laughing at her comment.

With Naruto

"Sup Mizuki-sensei" he said

"Hello Naruto" he said "Naruto currently you and satsuki are tied for rookie of the year, and we need a tiebreaker, if your wondering 3 days ago satsuki took the same test but failed so now it's your turn"he said

"Okay Mizuki-sensei what's the test"Naruto asked, He knew something was up If Satsuki failed a test she would be grumpy she hated failing he didn't see her being grumpy at all 3 days, but why would Mizurki lie.

"Naruto all you have to do is go to the hokage tower steal this huge scroll in this exact room he said pulling out a map, then at 11pm you go to the abandoned cabin west of the village you have an hour to learn a technique," he said. People said senju were all strong and smart but this one was right under his fingertips.

"Okay sensei I'll make you proud" he said

"And Naruto don't tell no one its suppose to be a secret"Mizurki said

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul"he said before running off.

8 hours later

Naruto was currently running towards the point where he's supposed to meet Mizurki sensei at so he could see if he could become the rookie of the year. Opening the scroll naruto started to read.

1 hour later

"Aha Naruto I found" Iruka said.

"So sensei are you the one that's going to test me for this" Naruto said.

"Test you for what" Iruka asked confused

"You know learning a new Jutsu from this scroll to become rookie of the year" he said

"These no test like that" Iruka said

"These not but that would mean Mizurki sensei"he said while thinking no duh.

"Well well well it's looks like you got to him first Iruka"he started. "But look on the bright side it's a 3 for 2 deal for me atleast" he finished

"Mizuki what are you doing" Iruka asked

Ignoring him Mizuki started " did you ever wonder why the village hated you naruto before you became Senju naruto" he said

"Mizurki stop that's a s rank secret" Iruka yelled out

"It's because you are the-" he got stopped by an anbu wearing a tiger mask.

"Hey Tenzo I was wondering when you were going to shut him up" Naruto said

"Wait what's happening" Iruka asked confused. First naruto steals the scroll of sealings, then he found out Mizuki his friend to Naruto to, then an anbu stops him and lastly naruto clams calls a anbu his real name what kind of night was he having today.

"Oh yeah your out the loop Iruka sensei" naruto said.

"I'll explain the" anbu names tenzo started

The next day

"Team 7 Naruto Senju, Satsuki Uchiha and Shino Aburame." Iruka said

Everywhere in the room they was a groan

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka And Sakura Haruno" He said Another groan was heard

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi And Ino Yamanaka."He finished Another groan was heard again

"Your sensei should all be here now" Iruka said before leaving.

"Team 8" a woman with red eyes and black eyes said "your with me" she finished

"Team 10 your with me" A man naruto and satsuki realized as the hokage's son said.

After every team left, team 7 was the only one left.

And that's how it stayed for 2 hours.

"Okay I had enough of this" naruto shouted while walking to the supply closet grabbing a bucket out of it

"What are you doing" Satsuki asked him

"Pulling a prank on our sensei" he said before using a low level water Jutsu to fill the bucket.

"You know Naruto boiling water would be better" Satsuki said with a grin.

"Boiling water and insects would be better than that wouldn't you say shino"Naruto said with a grin too.

"Hmm I'm not sure" he said

"Please shino it's just this one time" he said

Shino didn't respond at first till he nodded.

"Alright" naruto said before putting the bucket on the top of the door with insects flying near it.

Right after he finished a man with gray gravity defying hair walked in just to have the water fall on him and insects ambushed him till he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I would say I hate you guys but it looks like you walked with each other for that prank but I still hate you, now meet me on the roof 5 minutes" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**And that's a wrap. Next chapter is bell me what you thought about this chapter and do you have any advice for me. Later **


	5. The bell test

**I have not posted in a while my fault guys. I'm gonna try to use the advice you guys give me. Hopefully I don't mess up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Comment any advice or things you want added to the story**

"Meet at the top on the roof in 5 minutes." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay with everyone here, tell us about yourself. Likes, dislikes, goals" Kakashi said

""Do you have an example sensi" Shino said

" Sure my name is Kakashi Hakate, my likes, I have a lot of likes. My dislikes, I also have a lot of those.

My hobbies I have a lot of those to, my goals I don't want to tell you" He finished with an eye smile

Everyone sweat dropped they only found out his name in his whole introduction. What kind of introduction was it anyway.

"Okay bug user what's yours." Kakashi asked

"My name is Shino Aburame, My likes are insects, studying insects, and learning to use them better. My dislike is people dislikes insects as people who judges book off its cover. My hobbies are watching and studying insects. My goal is to be the next clan head of the aburame and find different types of insects."

"Okay your turn blonde"

"My name is Naruto Senju. My likes are ramen, training, my precious people and trees. My dislikes are waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to heat up. My hobbies are training, planting trees, and hanging out with my precious people. My goals is to be the greatest hokage ever and surpass all of the previous hokages"

"Okay last one is pig tails"

"My name satsuki Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes, training, and people that are close to me. My dislikes are fan guys and fangirls. My hobbies are training and hanging out with baa-chan. My goals are to bring justice to someone, and to become the strongest kunoichi in the world."

"Okay decent introductions. Tomorrow we're having a survival test to see if you make genin." He said while waiting for them to realize what he said.

After a while of no one speaking out about it the test, Kakashi spoke again.

" Meet me at training ground 7 at 8 am, and if I were you I wouldn't eat breakfast" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The next day

It Was 7:55 when all 3 of our heroes arrived expecting their teacher to be their in 5 minutes. They all went home thinking he got held off cause of something super important. But apparently none knew who Kakashi Hakate is. He took pleasure in seeing their anger face when he arrived 2 hours late. He even seen a little tick mark on Shino face, What were the odds he thought.

"Okay, as I said yesterday, this is a test to see if you can become genin."He said while taking out two bells."If you guys can take these bells from me you pass as simple as that" Seeing all 3 nod their heads "Ready began"he said before they all scattered

At least they know to his he thought.

Naruto after running had caught up to satsuki.

"Any plans" he said. He knew that she was the better planer between them. He went with the flow instead of planning more often than not.

"We could go for combo 14" She said

"But that's one of our weakest combos" why use a weak combo on a jōnin he thought

"The rest just began why waste my energy just cause you never run out" It just wasn't fair he could fire off Justu after Justu but she couldn't she thought.

"Fine let's go" He said with a pout. This would be some much easier if he just kept spamming strong moves, he thought while they ran off.

Meanwhile with Shino. This doesn't make sense he thought. There couldn't just be 2 bells. All the teams he's heard of has had 4 members not 3 right he thought maybe they changed it. Wait all legendary teams had four members not 3. They would never switch the number if it already worked. So there was a hidden meaning he thought now all he needed to do was to tell Naruto and Satsuki, but would they believe him. "Hmm…"

Kakashi Hakate was a simple man have icha-icha paradise read icha-icha paradise, Go to hot springs, peep at hot springs. Very simple. Another simple thing destroying academy students.

Naruto and Satsuki had both attacked him while reading his book, who would do that anyway. The landed sold hits but still he picked apart the attack. Sure he could of gone easy but there supposed to be the strongest in the class why not take it up a notch.

"combo 14 didn't work satsuki"

"I can see that"sure she loved him and all but he can be pretty dense

"How about combo 1" he said with a smirk

"Definitely"

Naruto rushed forward towards Kakashi while making the tiger sign. "Shadow clone Justu" he said making 20 clones attack from different angles. Sadly he popped all of the clones before a punch could be landed. Naruto came towards Kakashi with a flying kick. Kakashi blocked hit foot getting ready to punch him in the stomach before he seen a log where naruto used to be. He turned towards satsuki just to a giant fireball coming towards. He was about to jump away till a giant root pushed him towards the fire ball. Having to use the replacement Justu just to get away.

At least they knew what team work was he thought. Sensing a rise in chakra he turned to be blown away by a gust of wind. Didn't expect that. He thought. Who knew Naruto would have 3 elements. Before he could finish the thought of naruto element a bolt of lightning came towards him. Jumping away he ran into 3 Naruto who just finished hand signs.

Wind style:great breakthrough

Water style: water wave

Earth style: mud wave

The mud wave making him lose his balance till he got hit with a wave of water, then cut by wind.

Maybe fighting these guys wouldn't be that thought.

Satsuki about to run next to naruto to finish the combo got intercepted by Shino. Why would Shino stop her from finishing the move she thought.

"It's a trick" he stated calmly. "No team has only 3 members there's a deeper meaning behind this test." Hopefully she would believe him

"Then was is there only 2 bells" she asked she thought there was something fishy with this exam but she couldn't place her hand on it.

"All legendary teams have had 4 members, why change a working system"He said.

"Your right but what do all legendary teams have in common what made them so special" she thought back to a conversation 1 week ago with shizune

"You know teams could lose to a different one even if they stronger" shizune had told her

"But strength and skills are the most important part about winning"

"Team work is usually the deciding factor in a group fight" she said

"Teamwork is the answer we're supposed to work together" How had she not realized this.

"Then we need a plan to take out Kakashi"

Naruto was waiting for satsuki to come so they could finish their attack. Instead Kakashi knee to his stomach came first after trying to take a bell away from Kakashi he got hit with what he heard was called the a thousand years of death. Which hurt a lot but it had helped him land right next to satsuki and Shino. There were talking.

"Oh naruto listen up we have a plan to get the bells and pass all of us."

There's 30 minutes left Kakashi thought. Where could the little shinobi all be at. He was starting to get bored waiting for them last he seen was satsuki and Shino talking maybe they were planning something. What could be their plan he thought. Next he saw was 200 naruto clones charging at him. Wanting to end this he ran through hand signs shooting multiple fireballs at the army of blondes. Then he saw a firestorm coming towards him. He ran through hand signs again to fire a blast of water at the attack causing it to turn to steam. Then 3 figures appeared from the smoke. All running towards him. Shino had stopped and sent bugs after him while naruto and satsuki went in for a full on assault. Unlike there first combo they were in sync taking turns going for hits, if he went for a punch the other would block it just for the other one to land a hit. Then the bugs came after both of them trying to eat at his chakra. He backflip back to make space just for Vines to start racing at him, which caused satsuki to catch up to him with the bugs also catching him. He didn't want to destroy Shino's bugs so he decided to blow them back with a water jutsu. He turned to see naruto with a girn on his face.

"It's over we have the bells" he said while holding up 2 what looked like a small wooden snake next to him.

"I see you sent the snake while I was distracted with the first batch of bugs. So who will you give the bell to"

"No one we found out what the real meaning is"

"And what the real meaning then?" He asked

"Teamwork all" 3 said in unison

"Good job team 7 you pass" he said with an eye smile

**And that's a wrap hope you liked it any advice you have please comment about. **

**Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm trying to post the next chapter fast, if I don't post the next one tomorrow then something came up.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Does anyone have an idea of how satsuki should look like, if you do please comment on it.**

**Read and review **

**It's been a month since the bell test our heroes took, expecting to go on mission to start saving people and taking down bad guys was their expectation, finding what d-rank missions were killed there hopes, but D-ranks for a month is even worse, with just team training as training that's even worse than garbage.**

Arriving at training ground 7 getting ready to Wait for they sensei, the 3 members of team 7 start they usually spar. Each getting into their taijutsu stance. Waiting for the naruto clone to say began. Moment the words come out the clones mouth all 3 charges. Naruto going after satsuki and satsuki after Shino. Shino meets satsuki head on aiming for strikes against satsuki, but using her taijutsu skills, she blocks all the punches, and strikes with a kick to the gut. But then gets punched to the side of the head but Naruto. Satsuki And naruto then gets locked in a battle of taijutsu, each fist one throws the other blocks, go for a counter just for the counter to get blocked. Shino seeing the interaction throws a punch towards naruto while sending bugs to eat some of his chakra. Right after that he gets hit by a punch to the face by satsuki, who gets dropped kicked by a naruto clone who poofed in a blast of white smoke. All 3 stared at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Till Kakashi appread in a swirl of leaves.

"Yoo" the cyclops said

"Clone how much time has it been" hearing the clone say 10 minutes, Naruto dropped to the ground shell shocked, "your early Kakashi-sensei" he said. He couldn't believe it, sensei was actually early.

"Don't tell me it's such a surprise that I'm early to my cute little Students" Kakashi said with fake hurt tone.

"It really is a surprise sensei" Shino said. Even he couldn't believe Kakashi would be less than two hours late.

"So why did you come here so early sensei" satsuki asked. What could have made Kakashi come so early we're they finally going to get a real mission she thought, maybe they were going to start training.

"I just wanted to see my cute little students train" he said looking at naruto and satsuki faces he could tell something was wrong. "Is there something wrong with watching my students train" he said.

"No we just thought we would finally do something interesting for once" naruto said with a sigh.

"But we do fun stuff all the time, team training, d rank missions"

"Do you actually think those are fun" satsuki asked him, "if you do I think your living in a different world"

"For me it's fun, for you guys it's not, I always did hate d-ranks as a kid but that was for like 2 months,"

"If you hated the d-rank missions why do you let us do them then" naruto said

"Because you guys aren't ready for harder missions." He said. In truth he knew they were ready but he couldn't think what would he do with himself if he let minato sensei son die, or obitos only other living clan member die. What would tsunade do with him he wouldn't even want to start thinking about it.

"What if we capture you for 5 seconds straight in a spar, then you have to give harder missions and harder training instead of team training" satsuki said with a girn, she knew exactly how to beat him.

"A bit confident I see then I agree with you terms but you only have 5 minutes" he said while getting in a stance. He knew they couldn't beat him but getting their hopes up, just to crush them would be funny to him so he had agreed.

"Naruto use that" she said with a larger smirk on her face, sensi wouldn't know what hit him she thought

"Ready get set go" the naruto clone from early said.

Naruto pulled out his iconic hand sign multi shadow clone Justu making 300 clones all rushed towards Kakashi. With another hand sign in all their hands a poof of smoke all 300 clones became girls almost nude girls. Harem jutsu they all shouted.

Kakashi was known for being one of the strongest shinobi in the leaf but when your a pervert( that reads icha- icha) and you see 300 almost nude girls you have to let go of one of the biggest nose bleeds every. Which is what happened to him. Making his entire mask became red and the mask under that mask red too. So when naruto had him in the wood locking arm Jutsu there wasn't much he could do. So when he finally came back to the world 1 minute already passed.

"So those that mean I lost" Kakashi said. He had let his guard down and lost to genin. Seeing all of them nod and seeing the smirk on naruto and satsuki faces made his pride take a hit.

"So when are we going to start training" Shino asked

"After I finish changing my mask" throwing down a smoke bomb, instantly after it cleared his mask was clean. On the ground next to him was too red mask.

"Wait you wear two masks." Naruto asked. To which he got a yup from Kakashi.

"Let's see now what do you guys need to work on" he started thinking, " I got it satsuki we're working on unlocking your sharingan, Shino you're taijutsu, and Naruto your wood style seeing the fact that I can't do any wood style moves we're go get the scroll from the hokage" he said before making 2 clones. "Follow the clone to my right naruto,and Shino follow the other clone. While you satsuki you stay with me"

"Seeing that the sharingan actives in a life or death situation, or an emotional tragedy I wonder have you ever been in one of those before" he asked

"I have been in an emotional tragedy before" she said

"Then try pushing chakra into your eyes" looking at her trying to add chakra into her eyes he kept seeing them flash the sharingan, after a while the left eye had the sharingan but the right didn't " while you did it kinda your left eye has the sharingan but it keeps flashing in and out and your right eye stays the same so I'm guessing you just need a little push and you got it."

She always did have it she heard him say that means she beat Itachi she unlocked hers when she was younger.

"Stop that" Kakashi said seeing her confused face. "Your comparing yourself to Itachi, you would go down the same path he did if you keep comparing each other."he said with a stern look. "Look if you keep trying to beat Itachi at everything he did you already failed. At your age he was in the anbu your still genin but you don't have to compare yourself just to think your getting closer to beating him. You hate Itachi for what he did to you then stop trying to become him, become satsuki Uchiha" he finished.

"Your right sensei I need to become my own self" she said.

Kakashi didn't know what happened but he felt happy just by giving advice. Maybe he was starting to fully live again. "Yeah"

**Hope you like this it took way too long to make I was focused on school my fault it was supposed to be posted 2 days ago. Well any way read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

p id="docs-internal-guid-78c4533d-7fff-91e7-e33f-0e2577991aa5" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For everyone waiting for senju and Uchiha next chapter I've had writers block and hadn't been able to think over anything for next chapter it will be a c-rank mission any idea on how to start it please give some ideas not trying to make it like cannon. Any thank you and comment on the ideas. /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another chapter of the senju and Uchiha. Sorry to anyone wondering why I wasn't uploading I was working on my new story, and reading other stories for ways to improve on this. Any way hope you enjoy and read and review.**

**My updates will be slower now, trying to have more detail in my stories. So expect at least one chapter every week starting now. Btw I won't start any teasing or romantic things yet.**

"**Jutsu"**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

Ever since kakashi strayed training team 7 everything had been smooth sailing everyone was during d-ranks with less complaints witch ruined kakashi day and having to train them after made it worse well seeing them struggle in the tree walking exercise made up for it but that was still only a week of them falling He need more,damn it he need to see genin cry not just go along with it. The only thing really keeping him sane was icha-icha. But at times even his books couldn't feel the wanting of genin falling they even were doing the tora mission easily, which they just came back from doing.

"Kakashi seeing as your team currently holds the quickest time to catch tora out of their first two months of being have the chance of taking a c-rank mission but it's your choice." The third said to the Gary haired jouin.

"Huh did you say hokage-sama?" He said while looking up confused.

"Kakashi I swear on that eye of yours if you try that with me I will make you go blind." Jeez Kakashi thought. 'I can never get any fun.'

"Yes I think team 7 is ready for a c-rank mission."

"Good Kakashi now I have between taking down and investigating sightings of bandits near our border and I have bringing a fee to our metal supplies, it's your choice Kakashi."

"We'll go stop the bandits."

"Ohhh yeah! Our first real mission. After we take down these bandits everyone will tremble at the name naruto senju."

"You do know bandits aren't shinobi right." Satsuki said

"Yeah."

"Shinobi won't tremble at your name if you can't even beat a bandits. Just let me and Shino do all the work. Mister senju."

"What do you mean I can't beat some regular bandits, I'm the strongest one on the team. You should just stand out the way no need to get hurt when the future hokage is with you."

"Are you saying I should stand back since I'm a girl naruto I never thought you would say that knowing who you aunty is."

"What never girls are plenty strong I could get beat by a girl right now. Not to mention she basically your aunt too you literally live with us."

Kakashi quickly turned to the third. "Can we just go back to d-rank there we're getting excited over bandits and I'm not in the mood to listen to satsuki and naruto for around a week straight."

The third shook his head signaling a no. "No can do Kakashi you currently have the strongest rookie genin team and we need to prepare for the exams. This would be a great way for them to get some experience."

"You know I will hate you at times." Kakashi said to the third.

"You know that's not true Kakashi if it was true you would be burnt at my feet years ago and your ashes would be in my peep." He said while holding a happy smile.

Kakashi sighs as he walks back towards his team. "No more arguing you two you sound like a married couple." He said causing them to stop and turn away. "Anyway the mission is going to be for a week so pack for a week and met me at the gates tomorrow at 7." He said before waving and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I need to learn that." Naruto said getting a nod from both of his teammates.

**Line break**

"Do you guys have all the weapons you need." Tsunade said.

"Yes kunai, shrunken, ninja wire and explosive tags." Naruto And satsuki said in unison they had been going over everything for over 10 minutes now and it was getting annoying.

"Remember never let your guard down even if it's just bandits and always re-."

"Always remember that even the greatest shinobi can die to the most simple attacks if not careful we get it auntie Tsunade." Naruto said

"Can we go now it's almost time for the mission." Satsuki said breaking the conversation.

"Oh yeah. Well can I get some goodbye hugs." She said.

"We're shinobi we don't do goodbye hugs." Naruto said.

"You use to want them all the time when we first meet what happened to the version of my naruto-Chan."

"Tsunade-sama You should really let them go now there mission starts soon."

"Fine bye naruto-Chan and satsuki-Chan."she said

"Bye" they said while they started running out the compound.

"And remember if you die I'll kill you again." She said making the two sweat drop and wonder if she could actually do that.

"You being over proactive Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. Trying to stop her master from saying anymore.

"I know shizune it's just it's their first time gone and I don't want history to repeat itself."

"I understand but these two are probably the strongest genin I've seen after all they were trained by you and tenzo."

"I understand. Shizune come on we're going to buy some shake." She said now walking out the compound. Shizune could only shake he head. Even when in the leaf she still wanted to drink shake only.

**Line break**

Team 7 was disappointed they had expected Kakashi to be their at 7 but instead he came at 8 which aggravated them, and that stupid eye smile of his made them even angry all except Shino who didn't really say much.

Kakashi just appeared in a puff of smoke right next to where his team was talking."Good morning my little genin. Are you guys ready for the mission today." He said with that stupid eye smile.

Before anyone could say anything naruto already spoke up. "Can we just go now I've had enough of adults for the day."

"Jeez naruto always being a buzzkill. You should be more respectful to our sensei." Satsuki said.

"What do you mean I'm never a buzzkill I always bring the life to the party. Every time people see me they know something is going to go down."

"Which isn't always a good thing." Kakashi said.

"Don't try ganging up on my Kakashi sensei. Shino I always making things exciting right."

"I'm sorry naruto but they are right your excitement isn't always a good thing." Shino said

"See you know it's true when Shino says it." Satsuki said behind a giggle the expression on naruto face every time they did something like this was always cute to her.

"You guys really suck you know."

"Okay enough of annoying naruto lets go on the mission we're already behind schedule." He said as he started walking out the village gates with his team right behind him.

"It's your fault we're behind schedule sensei." Satsuki said to his side.

"Making lies about your sensei now satsuki I expected better I didn't think you would ever do something like that."

"Can we hurry up I'm trying to go wreak some bandits." Naruto said.

"Naruto relax we just left the village take in your surroundings first and enjoy nature." Kakashi said.

"I dislike you guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto you know that's not true you love us especially satsuki the way you guys are always together."

"Shut up Kakashi sensei." Satsuki And naruto said in unison.

"My cute little genin are upset I wonder why." He said Which made them even anger. 'I love being a sensei.' Kakashi thought.

**And that's it I know this chapter wasn't longer I'm going to make them longer starting next week. Anyway hope you enjoy and read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I will be rewriting this story, as i felt i could of done way better. I will be posting the new story today or tomorrow i want all of your opinions so i can know if i have improved. Thank you for reading super sage out.


	10. Chapter 10

I will be rewriting all my stories on my new account Just another random dude check over there for when the re makes start.


End file.
